Pömnuria
by Yukine Machiato
Summary: Berawal dari ketertarikan Akashi terhadap pemuda baby blue yang ia kenal pertama kali dan lama-kelamaan membangkitkan obsesinya pada pemuda baby blue itu. [AkaKuro]


"Pömnuria" [Chapter.1] Main Cast: Kuroko.T, Akashi.S, Generation of Miracle Rated: T+ Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei Summary: Berawal dari ketertarikan Akashi terhadap pemuda baby blue yang ia kenal pertama kali dan lama-kelamaan membangkitkan obsesinya pada pemuda baby blue itu.

A/N: Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara: Kelas 2 SMP Kuroko: Kelas 1 SMP

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading-

0o0

Musim semi, merupakan musim bagi mahasiswa/siswi baru untuk sekolah-sekolah tettentu. Contohnya adalah SMP Teiko. Festival pembukaan klub dan penyambutan siswa baru telah dilaksanakan sejak awal pagi. Klub yang ditawarkan sekolah itu memang menarik dan seru, namun tidak untuk pemuda baby blue yang satu ini.

Namanya ialah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda bertampang datar yang merupakan pecinta novel bertemakan sejarah Eropa. Ia juga sangatsuka menganalisa banyak orang secara diam-diam. Walau datar, ia mempunyai wajah yang imut dan cantik juga menggemaskan, membuat kaum hawa maupun adam terpesona oleh wajah dan parasnya.

Pemuda ini tidak dan tidak pernah ingin mengikuti klub apapun. Kenapa? Karena percuma, pikir pemuda ini. Kenapa percuma?

"Inilah nasib bagi orang yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis." Lirih Kuroko pasrah.

Ya, inilah kelebihan lain dari Kuroko Tetsuya, yaitu ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis sehingga banyak orang yang menganggapnya hantu tak bernyawa.

Drap! Drap!

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya untuk berdiam diri sambil membaca novel kesayangannya. Hari ini dia sangat lelah kerana mengelilingi sekolah sebagai tanda pengenalan sekolah barunya.

Ssampainya dikelas, Kuroko duduk dibelakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan novel nya itu dan mulai membaca.

"Haah... seandainya aku mempunyai teman yang menemaniku membaca, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, bukan?" Gumam Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil meringis dalam hati.

Oh bersabarlah Kuroko, ini masih chapter awal untukmu jadi, tunggulah sentar lagi. Kau akan mendapatkan teman tapi abnormal(?).

Brak!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar. Kuroko terkesiap dan terkejut akan hal itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut crimson yang memiliki mata yang unik karena berwarna _red and gold._ Juga ekspresinya yang datar dan terkesan dingin itu menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik dari kata senang. Dengan angkuh, pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk di barisan depan sebelah kanan dekat jendela.

"Wah.. Dia seperti iblis, ya?" Batin Kuroko dengan kagum dan datar lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Selang beberapa menit, entah hanya perasaan Kuroko atau memang kenyataan, kenapa Kuroko merasa hawa didalam kelas ini terasa dingin dan mencekam? Kuroko merasa udara didalam kelas mula terasa sesak.

Deg!

Oh! Kuroko pun merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya. Ia menengok ke kanan, tidak ada siapapun, lalu ia menengok ke belakang, dan tidak ada siapapun juga. Namun, saat ia menengok ke depan, terkejutlah ia melihat pemuda crimson tadi sudah berada didepan wajahnya dengan ekspresi datarnya dan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Hampir saja Kuroko mendapatkan serangan jantung karena pemuda aneh itu.

"A-ano.."

"Namamu?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya-desu." Kuroko berucap dengan gugup karena merasa risih akan pemuda crimson itu yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat dengan wajah Kuroko. Ya, walau wajah Kuroko masih terlihat datar.

"Hoo... Boleh juga."

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa?" Tanya Kuroko bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan yang membuat keimutan dan kepolosan di wajah Kuroko semakin bertambah.

" _Cih! Minta dimakan nih anak." Batin pemuda crimson ini dengan ambigu._

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou." Balas Akashi sembari menyeringai.

"Sou... Salam kenal Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Akashi kerna sudah benar-benar merasa risih. Tapi, dengan segera, Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko supaya tetap dekat dengan wajahnya. /Berniat modus mungkin ckckck... Oh ayolah Akashi-kun, ini masih Chapter 1!

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, aku-"

Kringggg!

Bel sekolah pertanda pulang sudah dibunyikan, menandakan kegiatan sekolah hari ini sudah selesai. Kini Akashi tengah mengutuk bel itu karena telah berani pembicaraan nya dengan calon ukenya. /Ingat! Ini masih chapter 1 bro! Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi.

"Ano... Maaf Akashi-kun, saya permisi untuk pergi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sebaiknya Akashi-kun juga pulang sekarang." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar dan menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dari dagunya lalu membereskan novelnya. Ia pun mengangkat tasnya untuk bersiap pulang.

"Kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?"

"Hm.. Tidak Akashi-kun. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja, sampai jumpa lagi Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi keluar kelas dengan tenang tanpa beban.

"Hee... menarik."

0o0

Setelah pulang sekolah, seluruh kegiatan klub pun dimulai, termasuk klub basket. Di klub basket, terdapat Akashi yang menyandang gelar kapten dari tim inti sekolah itu. Kekuatan dan kepintarannya dan jangan lupa keabsolutannya yang diatas rata-rata itu membuat dirinya terpilih menjadi kapten dalam tim itu.

Akashi pun mempunyai teman yang unik dan menjadi pemain inti juga. Diantaranya, ada pemuda blonde yang bernama Kise Ryouta, ia memiliki kemampuan copy cat yang sanagt kuat dan tak tertandingi. Ada juga pemuda berambut biru tua yang bernama Aomine Daiki, ia memiliki kemampuan stamina dan kekuatan fisik yang sangat diluar batas. Dan ada juga pemuda berambut ungu yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, ia memiliki kemampuan _defense_ yang sangat kuat sehingga ia mendapatka posisi sebagai center. Dan yang terakhir ada pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou, ia memiliki kemampuan shot yang tidak tertandingi karena shot nya tidak pernah meleset. Midorima pun merupakan wakil kapten dalam tim inti itu. Karena tim basket ini sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan, maka mereka disebut Generation of Miracle atau bisa disebut juga Kiseki No Sedai.

"Ne, ne Aominecchi, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashicchi?" Tanya Kise yang tengah duduk disebelah Aomine.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Menurutku, Akashi itu sama-sama saja. Porsi latihannya pun sama walau tidak seberat biasanya." Ucap Aomine lalu meminum minumannya dengan cepat karena kelelahan.

"Nah! Itulah yang aneh-ssu! Tidak biasanya Akashicchi mengurangi porsi latihan kita. Dam, tadi juga aku melihat Akashicchi tersenyum-ssu! Ter-se-nyum!" Ucap Kise heboh sembari menguncang-guncangkan bahu Aomine.

"Kise teme! Tidak bisakah kau tidak heboh dan berisik sehari saja. Kau hampir membuatku tersedak karena minuman ini tau!" Ucap Aomine sedikit berteriak karena kesal.

"Hehe.. Maaf-ssu. Tapi benar kok, tadi aku melihat Akashicchi tersenyum. Kan jarang sekali dia tersenyum manis seperti itu-ssu."

"Jangan bercanda, Kise. Akashi tidak mungkin tersenyum, apalagi tersenyum manis. Jika benar Akashi tersenyum manis, itu berarti tanda akhir zaman tau. Kiamat sudah dekat. Apa kau lupa dia reinkarnasi iblis?"

"Benar juga-ssu. Ini aneh."

"Membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik, Ryouta, Daiki?"Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kise dan Aomine yang tak lain adalah Akashi. Kise dan Aomine yang mendengar nada sakral itu langsung merinding dan dengan kaku, mereka membalikkan badannya menghadap Akashi.

"H-hai A-Akasicchi hehehe... Kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa kok." Ucap Kise dengan gugup diserati kekehan kecil.

"O-oi Akashi, kau membuat kami terkejut saja. Ka-kami tidak membicarakman sesuatu yang menarik kok." Ucap Aomine dengan gugup, sama seperti Kise.

"Hoo.. Kalau begitu, mulailah kembali latihan kalian dan jangan banyak mengeluh!" Titah Akashi sembari menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada dengan angkuh.

"Ba-baik!/ssu!"

0o0

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore, yang artinya kegiatan klub basket sudah selesai. Aomine dan Kise sudah berganti pakaian dan duduk di dinding dekat pintu gymnasium. Sementara Akashi sedang berdiskusi dengan Midorima dan juga Murasakibara tentang pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Oh ya, Aominecchi, ngomog-ngomong dimana Kurokocchi? Bukankah kau bilang sebelumnya dia bakal kesini-ssu? Atau jangan-jangan Kurokocchi tidak bersekolah disini-ssu!" Ucap Kise sedikit berteriak dengan raut wajah yang khawatir dan heboh.

"Cih! Kau ini berisik sekali, Kise! Lagipula, aku tadi bertemu dengan Tetsu dikoridor sbelum latihan. Dan tetntu saja ia bersekolah disini, Baka! Tetsu kan sudah janji pada kita." Ucap Aomine.

"Ah ya, Aominecchi benar! Tidak mungkin Kurokocchi mengikari janjinya." Balas Kise senang.

"Doumo, Kise-senpai, Aomine-senpai." Sapa Kuroko datar dan duduk dihadapan Kise dan Aomine.

"Ah hai Tet- Wahhh! Bisakah kau muncul dengan normal teme! Kau membuat jantungku hampir terlepas tau!" Teriak Aomine kesal.

"Aku sudah muncul dengan normal Aomine-senpai." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Ku-Kurokocchi, kau membuatku terkejut-ssu."

"Maafkan aku Kise-senpai."

"Jangan memanggil kami terlalu formal, Tetsu. Kita inikan bukan orang asing untukmu."

"Yap! Benar Kurokochi. Panggil kami seperti biasa saja walau mungkin kita berbeda umur dan kelas-ssu." Ucap Kise senang sambil memeluk Kuroko erat karena gemas dan rindu.

"Baiklah Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

Sementara Akashi yang mendengar keributan Kise dan Aomine, langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada area keributan itu. Dan, terkejutlah Akashi saat menyadari bahwa Aomine dan Kise bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak asing baginya. Akashi pun diam-diam menyeringai lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat Aomine dan Kise dan diikuti oleh Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Ryouta, Daiki, bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan disini?" Ucap Akashi terkesan dingin.

"E-eh A-Akashicchi, sejak kapan disini-ssu?" Ucap Kise gugup lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko yang melihat Akashi, hanya bisa membelakakan matanya tanda terkejut. Akashi yang melihat reaksi Kuroko, hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap pemuda baby blue itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Jadi, Kita bertemu lagi... Tetsuya."

Dan inilah awal mula kebebasan Kuroko mulai terenggut perlahan-lahan.

-TBC-

Mind to review?

-Vanilla Tetsuya Blue


End file.
